School Bus Massacre Revisited: What Happened?
by BackgroundRobot-11
Summary: On Samhain, Macy learns a valuable lesson on playing tricks...you get beat up by vengeful zombies if you do. Oneshot. Added new dialogue.


Ahem, welcome to The School Bus Massacre Revisited: What Happened? First of all, I do not own Trick 'r Treat, Season's Greetings (the short film on which Trick 'r Treat is based on) or any of the characters that are associated with the two films. Now, this is a little different for this section, as currently, there are no other comedies or parodies here, so I hope people still like it. Due to the ambiguity of what happened in the quarry to the pranksters during this particular segment, I will be offering a comedic retelling of it, which I hope will be well received/ Well, now that we have that out of the way, I would like to ask people to please enjoy, remember to review when you've finished with the story, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Macy, Chip Sara and Schrader ran as they heard the demonic children slowly approach them. Suddenly, Sara felt a sharp tug and was sent sprawling. She then felt herself being roughly dragged back. _What's-? The chains! The God damn chains! _Sara thought as she realised that the chains on her costume had provided the creatures the perfect way to snatch her.

"Help me! Help me!" Sara shrieked as the creatures dragged her back further.

Macy turned as if to help her, but was held back by Schrader, who then broke into a run.

_"_No! Get out!" Sara heard Schrader shout.

_Oh thanks a lot Schrader you bastard! _Sara thought angrily as the victims of the bus massacre loomed over her. Sara whimpered as one of them, face covered by a vampire mask, reached towards her, claws open and grasping, ready to-

"Candy?"

Sara froze, had that thing just spoken?

"Candy?" The creature repeated, holding out its outstretched hand.

"Uh…huh?" A severely confused Sara asked as the so called monsters stood over her.

"Have you got any candy? We're kinda hungry." The Vampire clad zombie said.

"S-so, you're not going to eat me?" Sara asked as she struggled to get into a sitting position.

"No…where would you get an idea like that?" The vampire asked.

"Uh…well, it is something of a zombie stereotype…" Sara explained carefully, hoping not to offend the ghouls.

"Well, we're not technically zombies, we're waterlogged corpses." The vampire boy clarified.

"Um, ok…but why did you attack us?"

"Oh that, well we were supposed to beat up the one who kicked that jack-o-lantern into the lake, the boss told us to." The vampire said.

Sara balked "What? That's why you were chasing us? Because Macy kicked a jack-o-lantern into the lake? I thought it was because…uh, you know what? Never mind…" Sara trailed off, hoping the water logged corpses didn't catch on.

The vampire boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Hmmm, in retrospect, that does seem kind of petty…wait, what were you going to say?"

Sara shook her head "Uh nothing…so, I'm free to go?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sure, just remember not to kick any pumpkins on your way out, ok?" The vampire asked.

Sara picked herself up and dusted off her costume "Gotcha, no kicking pumpkins." Sara turned to leave, when her curiosity got the better of her "Say, um…what do you guys look like under your masks?"

The vampire seemed surprised by the question "Huh, you know, so very few people have actually ever asked us that question before…you sure you want to see?"

Sara hesitated and thought about it, before answering "Sure, why not?"

"Ok…" The vampire said, before he slowly removed his mask.

Sara stood rooted to the spot for about four seconds, groaned and then collapsed.

The vampire stared at Sara's collapsed form for a minute, before cursing "Shit! Why the hell does that always happen?"

Beside him, the fat rabbit boy shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lift, Rhonda had locked herself inside of the elevator as Chip, Macy and Schrader pounded on the steel gate, begging to be let in. Suddenly, behind them, eight shapes came into being, surrounded by mist. Seeing this, the three in the quarry pounded in the gate harder.

"Please Rhonda!"

"Let us in!"

"Please! It's not a joke!"

Rhonda paused for a minute, and made as if to unlock the elevator…and then pushed the up button.

"No Rhonda, please! Look at me!" Schrader pleaded as the elevator slowly began its descent, but to no avail.

Chip turned to see that the zombies were slowly advancing on them "Shit! Macy, this is all your fault!" Chip accused.

"Me? How the hell is this my fault?" Macy asked, enraged that that little brat Chip would dare accuse her of anything.

"This was all your idea! "Oh, let's go play a trick on the autistic girl, it'll be fun!" you suck!" Chip shouted as the undead hordes approached them.

"Candy…" The vampire boy said, reaching out with one hand.

However, because of all the arguing, only Schrader heard him.

"Uh, guys?" Schrader asked hesitantly, not quite believing what he had heard.

"You stupid-!" Chip shouted.

"Guys?" Schrader persisted.

"Fat little-!" Macy snarled, baring her teeth.

"Candy?"

"Guys! Will all of you just shut up?" Schrader shouted, suddenly silencing all present, before turning to the vampire "Ok, you go!"

"Thank you." The vampire boy said, stunning Chip and Macy "What I was saying was, have you got any candy?"

"Uh…over there…" Chip muttered, pointing next the elevator, not taking his eyes off of the zombies.

"Thank you." The zombie said, as he and his fellows made towards the bags.

"Wait, you're not going to-! Oh God! They're eating the candy!" A horrified Chip screamed out as the zombies ripped open the bags and began stuffing their faces.

"Aaaahhhh!" Macy screamed as she saw a zombie eat on of her chocolates.

"Oh God! Please no!" Schrader shrieked.

"Oh God! My leg!" Chip shouted as he saw a tall zombie dressed as a demon gnaw on one of his caramel coated chocolate legs "Somebody! Please help me!"

* * *

At the mouth of the quarry, Rhonda smiled, it sounded as if those bastards were getting a taste of their own medicine.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an agonising time, the zombies stopped and faced the trio.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, which one of you is the one known as…Macy?" The zombie vampire asked.

The group regarded him in stunned silence.

After a period of silence, the vampire boy sighed "Right, shall I assume that it's the short, fat one then?" The vampire asked, pointing to Chip.

Chip looked startled, a look which quickly shifted to fury "Hey! I am not fat you flesh eating bastard!"

"Quiet! Don't antagonise them!" Schrader hissed.

"No, no, quite alright, we get that quite a lot, so we're used to it. Now…which one of you is Macy?" The vampire reassured, shaking off Chip's insult.

"The blonde bitch!" Chip said, pointing at Macy.

"Oh, well, I have some good news, and I have some bad news…" The vampire asked.

"What's the good news?" Schrader asked.

"Well, you're all free to leave." The vampire boy replied.

"And the bad news…?" Macy asked nervously.

"Oh, that…we have to beat the hell out of you." The vampire said calmly.

Macy paused "…What?"

"Yeah, see, the boss says that you need to be punished for kicking that pumpkin into the lake, so we gotta beat you…sorry, nothing personal or nothing." The vampire explained apologetically.

"Isn't that a little petty?" Schrader asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." The vampire answered with a shrug.

"Uh, and me and Chip? Are we free to go?" Schrader asked.

"Sure…oh, wait, you might want to take this with you." Vampire boy said, before fat rabbit and tall demon threw the still unconscious form of Sara at the pair.

"Ugh…thank you…" Chip said weakly as he and Schrader lay under Sara's form.

"Right, they seemed nice…" The vampire said, and his comment was met with a generally positive murmuring, before they all turned on Macy "Now, for you."

* * *

Sara, Chip, Schrader and a bruised and beaten Macy all stood close to each other, on a set.

"Well, I think we all learned a little something today." Chip said.

"Yeah, I learned that it's perfectly ok to play cruel pranks on your autistic friends, so long as you don't kick pumpkins into quarry lakes, in which case, you're pretty [CENSORED]." Macy muttered as she leaned on her crutch.

"Uh, Macy, I don't think that's the lesson at all." Schrader interjected.

"Oh shut up!" Macy snapped "You ran off with lard ass and head gear while I got beat up by a bunch of flesh eating freaks! You can just piss off!"

"Head gear?" An indignant Sara asked, glaring at Macy.

"Hey! I take offence to lard ass!" Chip complained.

"Aw shut up!" Macy snarled.

"Well, I'm just glad I got some characterisation." Sara muttered.

"Yeah, no joke there, on forums, the sympathy list always goes, Rhonda, Me, Chip, Macy and then you…not because you're necessarily a bad person, just because you got less lines than the rest of us!" Schrader broke in, earning him a glare from Sara.

"What? Schrader, shut the hell up! You tried to leave me back there, you asshole, why the hell are you the sympathetic one?" Sara snapped.

"And they never know your name." Chip added, ignoring Sara's comment.

"Screw you guys." Sara muttered, as she turned and walked off the set "And what the hell kind of name is Schrader anyway?"

"Uh, well, I guess that's our cue to exit. Good night everybody!" Schrader said, waving to the camera as he and Chip walked off, following Sara.

Macy could only groan, before collapsing.

"Help…me…"

* * *

And end of the story. Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed that, as was my intention. But before my conclusion, no offence is intended to anyone who has autism, I in no way support that "lesson". Anyway, has anyone ever noticed how little Sara gets mentioned in forums whenever people mention the segment "The School Bus Massacre Revisited"? People always fawn over Rhonda and Schrader, they absolutely hate Macy (and with perfectly good reason, in my opinion) and Chip feeds off some of the sympathy scraps, people claiming that he was forced into the prank by Macy (probably true) whereas poor Sara barely gets a mention. Well, I felt sorry for her, so I expanded her role a bit in this story, where she's much more sane compared to her friends. Ahem, well, I hope that you enjoyed the following story, please remember to write a review, I do accept constructive criticism, and finally, thank you for reading.


End file.
